Whiskey Dck
by AFY2018
Summary: Nicole g!p/Wynonna. Drunk affair in Whiskey Lullaby.


"I can't even look at you right now, Doc," Wynonna spat at the old cowboy. "I just- I need to clear my mind."

Earp left him alone by the barn, too furious to deal with his excuses in that low southern drawl. She went to her truck, messing with the keys and trying to turn over the engine in her anger. After three unsuccessful turns, her truck roared to life- the dashboard lighting up with the dials flicking to their position- and Wynonna escaped. Leaving the homestead behind, she truly had no idea where she needed or wanted to be. The last time she went too far she ended up outside of Pussy Willows with some random employee after having been kicked out of not only that club but seven others. Wynonna ended up at Shorty's, her trusted spot at the bar still vacant for her to brood at. She slumped on the barstool, spinning around on the chair until Rosita came by to serve her.

"What can I get you, Earp," she asked.

"Rose, Rosie, Rosita," she began, reaching over to her.

"The usual?"

"Yes, please."

"You're lucky Doc pays your tabs," she noted as she prepared her drink. "So, what's going on?"

"Just some crazy stuff going on with Bulshit and the fricking Widows," she muttered, playing with Peacemaker's barrel. "But I'm just here to get shwasted," she smirked. "Do you wanna join me?"

"Tempting, but I have other patrons I need to help and Doc's nowhere to be found. By the way, who's your ride home?"

"Mm, I don't know, I'm just here to get drunk. I'll probably walk home er something," she sighed before taking a long drink from her glass.

Rosita nodded and excused herself, leaving for the back room to make a call to Waverly. "Hey, Waves, your sister's here and I think she might need a ride home in a while."

"Are you serious?" the younger Earp droned, rolling her eyes on the other end. She snapped her fingers at Nicole and beckoned her over. "Okay, I'll get her out of your hair before she goes to another bar. Thanks, Rosita," she huffed, ending the call. Waverly turned to her partner, glancing at the clock on her phone.

"What's up?" she implored, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Wynonna's at Shorty's right now," she informed her, "can you pick her up in an hour?"

"Sure, are you too busy to do that?"

"Yeah, Jeremy needs me at the lab."

"Again?" Nicole whined, tightening her grip around her girlfriend. "It's been a while since we-"

"I know, baby," Waverly agreed, tenderly wrapping her hand around Nicole's hip. "But we have bigger fish to fry. Later, I promise, but until then we have to focus on this whole thing with… I'm not even sure, but the Widows, for sure."

"What's going on over there? Why does Jeremy need your help so badly?" She pressed in a vexed tone. Waverly looked down as her phone went off, "Speak of the devil," she jealously murmured.

Waverly answered her phone, grabbing her coat and purse as she spoke. "Don't worry Jeremy, I'm on my way." She quickly ended the call. "That kind of attitude is what gets you on probation," she threatened.

Nicole's shoulders slumped as she watched her girlfriend leave for the cold night, now stuck babysitting Wynonna again. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her own keys, waiting until Waverly's car was long gone before heading over to Shorty's in her teal Mercedes-Benz. Nicole hated the stress being put on her relationship. As much as she loved Waverly, Purgatory was not the place she expected it to be nor wanted to live in anymore. Too many times she had nearly died being so close to the Earps, only exacerbated by the lack of information she was given before almost being murdered. Truly, Nicole just wished that she knew what was going on with the paranormal events.

As she entered the ancient establishment, Nicole's eyes dashed around at the patrons until she spotted Wynonna peering into her glass in the shadow of the bar. She approached the heir in all her drunkenness and rapped on the counter to grab her attention.

"Hey, how sober are you?" Nicole asked.

"Sober-tober," she joked, putting up a thumbs up.

"How, it's literally been a half-hour since Rose called us."

"Hey, I get the job done, with this baby. Better than the One Year Wonder. I've killed almost as many revenananants as Wyatt himself, That's him," she pointed to the sign above the bar, "that's where he drank."

"Yup, I'm sure Doc could tell you exactly where he sat, too," Nicole huffed as she placed down thirty bucks for Rosita. "Keep the change, I'll get this one out of your hair." She tossed the drunk Earp over her shoulder and swiped the bottle from the counter.

"Hey, you're really strong," she giggled, catching Peacemaker as it slipped from its holster. She kissed the barrel and chuckled, "I got you, baby. So, where are we headed to, Pussy Willows?"

"The homestead."

"You're no fun, Haught-head," she hummed, slumping against her shoulder. "So is the plan to babysit me until, what, I get sober."

"Or Waves gets back."

"Where is she?"

"With Jeremy," she muttered, setting Wynonna down and trapping her between the car and its door.

"I bet you never imagined this being part of the job, huh, Haught?" she teased as Nicole waited for her to move.

"Taking care of you is the main part of my relationship and work, Wynonna." Once Earp was settled in the back seat, Nicole closed the door and climbed into the front seat, turning over her engine. "Why don't you try to sleep it off."

"Mm, already on it," she hummed.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she drove through the dense snow to the Earp Homestead. Silence fell as they trekked through the snow, the falling flakes getting harder and harder to see through until Nicole knew that she had missed the turn, too lost to know where she was. She pulled out her phone, switching to the GPS to try to see where she was without having to leave the vehicle. The compass on her phone began to spin and flicker quickly without reason, even her GPS couldn't track where she was, it would jump her all around the Ghost River Triangle.

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned, admitting defeat as she got out of her car to see if she was around any landmarks.

All she could see were the outlines of a few trees and bushes from the forest, making her at least a mile from the homestead, and no lines for the road showing that she must have truly gotten lost. She got back into the front seat, deciding to just wait out the storm and rested in her seat with the car off. The unrelenting weather pelted against her windows like a light hail as she watched the storm pursue their journey.

"Hey, Haught, it's really cold, are we there yet?" Wynonna whispered from the backseat.

"No, I have no idea where we are," she admitted, "So we're just gonna wait this out."

"I'm s-so cold, Nicole," she shivered. "Do you have, like, a jacket or blanket I could use?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you," Nicole comforted, quickly getting out of the car to grab the spare blankets from the back. She opened the door and handed her the thick blanket before sitting in the front again. "How are you now?"

Wynonna shivered and seethed through her teeth, "I'll be fine."

After a minute of her heavy breathing, Nicole hopped out again and joined her in the back. "Scoot over, Earp," she commanded.

"No," she whispered, "I'm fine."

She pushed Wynonna over and closed the door behind them, locking the car for safety before wrapping her arms around her. Tucked under the two blankets, warmth began to form between them. She felt her shivering lessen as the moments passed in awkward silence. Nicole glanced at the snow-crusted windows of her truck as she waited for Wynonna to make her first quip.

"Are you-"

"Shut up, Wynonna," she hissed near her ear.

"Ooh, I think I touched a nerve," she laughed, her voice vibrating against Nicole's chest. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

Nicole peeked up from their embrace and fixed the blanket, "A long time."

"Shit," she muttered, snuggling into her. She scoffed before joking, "I can't believe you got us stuck here."

"I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized, looking down at her.

Wynonna closed her eyes and rested against Nicole's body, "I like being drunk in weird places. Do you still have that Jack?"

"Yeah, but I'm not giving it to you," Nicole prodded as she rested against the seat.

"Greedy," she teased, twisting around to search for the bottle.

"Stop."

"You aren't the boss of me," she reminded, searching for the bottle in the front seat.

"Stop it."

"Screw off, Nicole," she hissed, slipping off of the seat but got caught her by her hip and tugged back onto the seat. Wynonna fixed the blanket and slouched into her embrace. "Thank you… what is that? Are you going to kill me?"

"That's-"

"Because that's not cool, dude."

"It's not what you think… at all," Nicole tried to explain, giving in and relaxing into the backseat again. "Never mind, it's in the passenger seat."

"Whatever," Wynonna huffed, reaching out to grab the bottle again. She sat up, letting the blanket fall as she took a long drink from it, afterward offering it up to her colleague.

"Thanks."

"Still not nice to point a gun to my back," she berated. Nicole siphoned half of the bottle before handing it back to Wynonna. "Shit."

"Just trying to catch up. I thought Doc would sell something a bit nicer," she laughed.

"I think he knows his patronage is me and bikers, so the cheap stuff gets the job done," Wynonna explained taking another sip of Jack. "So are you going to explain the whole gun thing?"

"No, err… I… um."

"What, regretting not shooting me?" she pressured. Nicole shook her head and turned away from her, pressing her hips against the seat. "Are you okay?"

"I just hate explaining it… people always end up treating me really weird after I tell them."

"Like the whole gay thing, because I kind of figured that out."

"It's a little different, but also something I was born with."

"Nicole, come on, you can tell me. We're gonna be stuck here for a long while."

The young cop looked down at her hips, debating whether or not to divulge her secrets to her, ultimately deciding against it as she throbbed against the leather interior. Nicole slipped her hands against her crotch, pressing her groin until she felt the blood flow away.

"It's nothing," she dismissed. "I just… was born a bit different than you and other girls."

"Ga[y]-"

"No," she curtly interrupted, "I mean, yeah, but no."

"Just tell me," she begged as she tugged at her around. Wynonna glanced down as she felt Nicole's hand readjust to her new position, to press her hand against her groin even harder. "Wait… are you… in the middle?"

"Mm, yeah, androgynous," she corrected. "I… I'm sorry."

Wynonna shook her head as she quickly found her voice in the cold car. "I don't care, Nicole. Don't apologize for who you are, ever."

"Thank you, Earp, but I'm still sorry for… this," she gestured, "I can usually control it, but… it's been a while since literally, anything happened, so I… it's no excuse, I know," she muttered.

Wynonna glanced between them, her eyes flicking between Nicole's hand and her ashamed eyes. She pulled the bottle between them, offering it to her. "I know something that'll make you feel better."

"Thanks," she whispered, draining most of the bottle.

"Thank you for picking me up," Wynonna admitted, finishing the rest of the jack.

"I'd do anything for you girls."

"Honestly, sometimes I doubt you'll be here for the long haul."

"I'm ride or die, Wynonna. I don't know how many times I have to remind you all," she explained, "I may not have the same roots as you guys, but I'd rather die with this job than serving in a real small town. No matter what you may think of me," she finished on a melancholy note.

"What do you think I think?"

The young cop hid her face from the chilly air, "Never mind, thank you for trusting me."

"Well, I think you've proved your loyalty." Wynonna pulled back the blanket and hugged her, pulling Nicole's head into the crook of her neck. "Don't tell anyone I hugged you."

"Don't wanna seem gay?"

"Who said I never tried the fairer fruit?" she knowingly baited. "Or that I'd want to try it again. Maybe it's the spice I need."

"To distract you, you mean?" Nicole chuckled against her neck. "From all of the shit that's going on?"

"Yeah, honestly. I'm scared of half of it, especially when I think about… but that's why I'm trying to get drunk, which will be a bit harder now," she bitterly ended as she glanced up out of the window and then to the empty bottle.

Nicole nodded in response, "Honestly, I wish I could just have one night where I could live without worrying about the Widows or revenants, but look who I'm talking to."

"You know," Wynonna offered, "if anything were to happen between us, cramped in this truck, I wouldn't blame us."

Nicole felt her throat go dry as she looked down at her, stuttering, "I… would you. Okay."

She looked down at Earp, taking in the sight below from the slivers of moonlight that broke through the truck's tinted windows and reflected off of her blue eyes. With tentative movements, Nicole wrapped her hand around the back of her neck and pressed her lips against Wynonna's. She could taste the alcohol on her tongue and smelled the strong liquor on their breaths, quickly brushing it aside to press into her next move.

Nicole placed her chilled hands on her partner's boiling stomach as she went to track her way to Wynonna's breast, eliciting goosebumps along the way. Once her hand found its way under the hard wire of her bra before feeling the plush skin below her fingertips. Her heart raced even faster as blood tore through her body to her chest, cheeks, and groin.

Veins and arteries pulsing for desperate release, Nicole ground her hips against Wynonna's, finding her place between her legs. She groaned against Earp's lips as she instinctually ground against her, her hands deftly unhooking her bra. Wynonna quickly removed the cheap piece of clothing, keeping her shirt on, and let it drop to the floor as Nicole's hands delicately brushed over and around her areolas.

A sharp spark tore through Wynonna's spine with every teasing touch and push, sending her into a dizzy spiral as the alcohol loosened its vice around her sobriety. She wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck to break their kiss, her heart racing when Nicole roughly ground her into her, wet heat absorbed by her jeans as pleasure overwhelmed her actions.

Nicole slid her hand between their bodies, squeezing through the tight space to unbutton her pants. She glanced down the dark gap, feeling her fingers brush against Wynonna's thick jeans and soft stomach as she pulled out her length. Ignoring the usual reaction, Nicole rested her hand against Earp's hip over her pants and leaned back up to trap her lips.

She felt Wynonna's breath vibrate against her lips as she softly remarked, "Damn, Haught, I'm at a loss for words."

"No pun?" she moaned as she felt Wynonna's skilled hands wrap around her shaft.

"What was that?" she mocked, one hand on Nicole's length and the other pushing her chin up. "Did you have any other protestations?"

"Jesus, Earp, no," she chuckled, as she tugged off her partner's jeans. "Absolutely not."

Wynonna closed her eyes as she pressed chaste kisses against her neck and jaw while Nicole straddled her legs, her useless jeans now collected on the ground. Deft fingers neared the wet heat at her center, teasingly drawing nearer before retreated back to their original position. Her hips squirmed against Nicole's hand as she tried to get her to slip into her, the pleasurable itching within her growing. She felt the low rumble of Haught's chest against her as she laughed at her actions. As white-hot embarrassment and restlessness tore through her muscles, Wynonna began to jerk her off, teasingly kissing her neck and throat.

"Two can play at that game, Haught," she warned.

Nicole only laughed in response as she slipped into her, slight surprise as the thick and slick grool quickly covered her fingers. She continued to slip in and out of her with the palm of her hand pressed firmly against her clit.

Nicole groaned into the humid truck as Wynonna kept sucking against her neck, her blood pounding in her head as she quickened her pace. She closed her eyes, mouth slightly agape as her hips began to thrust in Wynonna's grip. Her

"Wynonna," she moaned, "I can't- hold up."

Nicole reached down and pulled Wynonna's hand away as she tried to focus on outlasting her by pushing into her. Pulsing muscles tightly clamped around her as she came closer to the edge of cumming. Nicole glanced into Wynonna's eyes for a brief moment before distracting herself with lining up with her before pressing her hips into her. She closed her eyes with frustration as she felt the familiar tingling begin to work its way from her groin up to her spine and into her feet and hands.

Nicole gripped onto the armrest as she thrust into her, her eyes darting around to the fogged windows and peering through to the snowy weather outside. All thoughts of freezing to death left their minds as they formed their own shell of heat in the truck. Wynonna lifted up Nicole's shirt, taking her nipple into her mouth as she felt the start of Haught's orgasm drip into her. She lifted herself with Nicole as they sat up, the young cop tightly gripping onto her hips.

"Fuck, Nicole," she moaned by her ear, the cold air catching her back as they clasped onto one another.

Nicole ducked her head down and kissed her breast, fighting off the buzzing that continued to breach her movements and thoughts. Her only focus at the moment was getting off and making it last as long as she could. The harsh reality of the implications of their actions hadn't taken its toll as she grunted into the hot air.

Nicole pushed one final time into her, feeling the sweet release pulse through her body. Hot flashes shuddered through her with, taking hold of her muscles and pushing her to continue until she finally came with her cum. Nicole placed her hand to the back of Wynonna's neck, clutching her close as she braced herself against the car door.

"Oh my god," she whispered, eyes clenched as she finished. Nicole pulled out with a soft moan as they kissed.

"... How does it look now?"

"Clear enough to see," she muttered, "I'll get you home."

Nicole smoothed out her hair as she turned on the truck, quickly getting them back home in the post-storm hazards. Silence fell between them as their passion reverberated in the back of their minds. Wynonna hopped out of the car before the car was off, Nicole finding her place in her girlfriend's room.

"Wake up, Haught!"

Nicole jolted awake, drowsily falling from the impact that rudely awoke her. "What, what? How long was I asleep?"

"I have no idea. Time's been stopped for a long time," Wynonna explained. "Enough time for this to happen," she finished, revealing her now bulbous stomach. "What the hell, Haught, I thought you guys were barren?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Why didn't you use protection?" She fired back.

"I thought someone like you would have birth control," she weakly defended. "Jesus CHRIST Wynonna, it might not even be mine."

Wynonna stared, mouth agape at her, "... You know what, that was uncalled for."

"Is it possibly true?"

"Maybe, it could be a couple possibilities," she muttered, "Look, we don't have time to fight about this when there's someone trying to screw with time." Wynonna pulled on a large coat to cover her up, glancing at the distraught ginger, "What are you waiting for, we have to find the others."

"I'm sorry, Wynonna," she whispered, reaching out for her. "Really, truly am sorry. I know we need to figure this out with Waves and everything, but whether or not this kid's mine, I promise to protect… it…"

"Oh, Haught, you really are too fucking noble for this town, hopefully not too noble to kill whatever put us to sleep."

"Yeah," she agreed, "I know Waves and Jeremy are at the police department, so I'll head over there, Dolls should be in his apartment, but I have no idea where Doc is."

"Leave that to me," she confirmed, splitting ways.


End file.
